Calendaring and scheduling systems and programs are commonly used to schedule meetings, appointments, and the like. Such systems and programs allow users to define various parameters for meetings or appointments, such as the date and time of the meeting or appointment, as well as the location of the meeting or appointment. Additionally, calendaring and scheduling systems provide a mechanism for invitations to be sent to intended participants in meetings, as well as a mechanism to allow the intended participants to accept or decline the invitation, and, in some cases, propose alternative times and/or locations for a meeting.